


Same Brain

by riptheh



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, based on that one tumblr post, they meet and ltierally do not realize they are siblings, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riptheh/pseuds/riptheh
Summary: In which Adam and Adora meet, and it takes a good minute for the penny to drop.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), He-Man | Adam & Adora (She-Ra)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 497





	Same Brain

**Author's Note:**

> based on that one tumblr post https://hetzi-clutch.tumblr.com/post/620596826986446848
> 
> this is my fave idea ever, we stan himbo solidarity
> 
> also this is unedited im sorry but its just for fun babey

“Here.” Adora extends a hand, and the boy--Adam--takes it.

“Thanks.” He grunts as he heaves himself to his feet, an embarrassed look on his face. “Not used to getting knocked in the dirt.”

Adora winces in sympathy, but can’t quite keep the good-natured grin off her face. “Honestly? I know the feeling.”

“Yeah.” He palms the back of his neck as he stands, ruffling blond hair. He’s about Adora’s height, more or less, and and looks familiar in a way she can’t place. “I didn’t actually know there were people like me running around. Or, people like He-Man.”

“Oh, yeah, I mean, I didn’t know there were people like She-Ra.” Adora withdraws her hand, then stoops to pick up her sword, dropped in the middle of their sparring. Adam apparently hadn’t realized she had powers to rival his when he’d offered the match and well, she wasn’t about to let somebody get the drop on her. 

When she stands again, Catra is giving her and Adam an odd, frowning look, like she’s trying to puzzle something out but isn’t quite there. Adora cocks her head, and opens her mouth to ask a question, only for Adam to pipe up behind her.

“You know, it really is cool to meet you, Adora.” Adora turns around, a grin on her face, which widens when it meets his. He’s cool, she decides. Or at least nice enough. Not to mention, knocking him on his butt had been enough to knock any overconfidence out of his sails. “It gets kind of lonely around here, you know?”

“Really?” Adora’s grin fades slightly, dropping instead to a frown. “Why?”

“Oh, you know.” He shrugs. “I don’t really have much family left. Well, I did have a sister once, but I never knew her. She was lost through a portal when we were just babies.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Adora’s expression twists in sympathy. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Catra’s ears perk up, but doesn’t bother questioning it. “That’s really terrible. You know, something similar happened to me.”

“Really?” Adam looks up, eyes shining with what might be tears at the memory.

“Yeah.” Adora nods, a hint of wistfulness creeping into her tone. “I was sent through a portal when I was a baby. I never knew my family.”

“Oh, that’s awful.” Sympathy moves across Adam’s face, open and genuine. “I’m so sorry to hear that.”

Beside Adora, Catra makes a noise, somewhere between a snort and a cough, and Adora has to resist the urge to jab her in the side. Hasn’t she ever heard of manners?

“Yeah.” Adora shrugs. “It’s okay, though. I mean, it happens.”

“Guess so.” Adam nods wisely, then squints up at the setting sun, casting rays over Adora’s shoulder. “Shouldn’t you be getting back by now?”

“Oh. Oh, yeah! You’re right. C’mon, Catra.” Adora turns and grabs Catra’s hand, raising an eyebrow at the strange look on her face. The gobsmacked, dizzy look, like she’s just seen the last thing she might have ever expected. “You okay?”

“What?” Catra gapes at her, then glances to Adam, then back to her. Her ears turn forward, then she gives a small shake of her head, and the ghost of a suppressed laugh flickers across her face. “Yeah, I’m fine. But we should get going.”

She tugs Adora’s hand, who only has time to give a wave and a ‘bye, Adam!’ before turning to fall into pace beside her. Catra keeps her head down as they walk, her ears twitching and her tail lashing back and forth, and for a moment, Adora can’t figure out what’s wrong.

Then she realizes she’s trying to suppress a laugh.

“Hey--” she frowns. “What’s so funny? What are you laughing at?”

“Who, me?” Catra shakes her head, and coughs loudly. “Nothing. Why do you ask?”

“Because you’re trying not to laugh.” Adora’s eyes move over her, suspicious and gauging. “What? Is it Adam? He’s nice! He wasn’t even mad I beat him.”

Catra shakes her head, and doesn’t even bother to disguise her laugh this time. “Not Adam. He has nice hair, though. Blond hair.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess so.” Adora’s frown deepens. “Why do you care, though?”

“Oh, no reason.” Catra gives the worst attempt at a nonchalant shrug. “Blue eyes, too. Just like yours. Crazy, huh?”

“I mean, lots of people have blue eyes.” Adora glances back over her shoulder, but Adam has already turned his back. “Does it mean something?”

“Probably not,” Catra says. Her eyes land on Adora, sparkling with mischief and something else she can’t name. “It is pretty sad that he lost his sister, though. Through a portal.”

“I know.” Adora nods, solemn. “It’s a tragedy.”

“Yeah.” Catra is still watching her. “And so is the fact that you fell through a portal. As a baby.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“And you never knew your family.”

“Yeah…?”

“And he lost his sister.”

“Catra.” Adora frowns, impatient. “What are you trying to say?”

Catra opens her mouth, then shuts it again. Then she stops in her tracks, turns, and takes Adora by the shoulders.

“Adora.” She looks straight into her eyes, deadly serious. “I love you, but for once in your life, think.”

“What?” Adora scowls. “I do think!”

“I know. So think about what I’m saying.”

It takes another ten seconds for the penny to drop. Then Adora’s eyes widen, and her mouth falls open in complete, flabbergasted understanding.

“Oh--” she stutters, “He--I--”

“Yeah.” Catra nods. “You are.”

Adora stares for one second longer, then wrenches herself from Catra’s grip, turns, and runs.

“Adam!” she calls to his retreating back. “Adam, wait! I think--”

Catra just watches her for a long second, then gives a slow shake of her head.

“Like brother, like sister, I guess,” she mutters, then starts after her. 


End file.
